Over You're Shoulder
by Layla Taylor
Summary: Who do you go to, when you're sick of running? Your big brother, the cop.
1. Chapter 1

Ava stepped out of the airport in to the Hawaiian heat, she cursed him for moving there. She had been living in Europe for the past four years and forgotten what heat like this had felt like. He was a cop and ever since he got into the police force she had given him crap about it, in actual fact she loved that he was a cop but she didn't have to tell him that little fact. She hoped into a cab and made her way over to his office. She charmed her way into the squad room. She looked around at the huge room which was rather cold and sterile. Ava was nervous, the last time they had seen each other they had been fighting. Maybe fighting wasn't the best word. It was more of an all out, no holds bar screaming match. Both of them were stubborn, both always thought they were right and neither backed down. The last thing she told him to do was get out of her life. So he did. What if he still didn't want to see her yet or ever? What if she couldn't ask him for help? Her mind was full of questions until she saw a photo of Grace on a desk. Must have been his desk. She smiled wickedly before sitting down in his chair and making herself comfortable

Kono and Chin walked into the squad room and were shocked to looked over and see a sandy blonde haired woman who was rest her feet on Danny's desk.

"Ummm, Hi" Chin said walking towards her

"Hi"

"Can I help you?"

"No thanks. I'm just waiting on Daniel"

"Does he know you're here?"

"Not exactly"

Kono and Chin exchanged a look and they couldn't want to see the reaction that this newcomer was going to receive. They didn't have to wait long before Danny and Steve walked through the doors. Danny could tell by the smiles on their faces that something was amiss.

"What?" Steve asked them.

"We have a visitor"

They moved to the side and Danny saw her sitting there and he swore he was dreaming. She turned her head and smiled

"Since when did you turn into a beach rat?" she asked with a smile on her face

"A little while after you turned into Euro trash"

"Oh ouch" The mystery woman holding her heart dramatically and hopping up from his chair

"How you goin', lil sis?"

"Good"

They hugged each other finally after four years. It had been that long time since they had seen each other. Danny pulled back and looked at his baby sister. Her hair although dyed to hell was ridiculously long. The blue eyes that they shared, even though they were happy and shining there was something in his sister's eyes, something she was trying to hide. He decided not to ask, he knew what her answer would be, it is always guy trouble and Danny was always the one that had to clean up the mess and punch the guy in the face. It was a part of a big brothers job.

"How's Gracie?"

"Beautiful. She is going to flip out when she's sees you" He turned around to see the team looking at him confused "Sorry. Kono Chin this my little sister Ava"

She gave them a wave and got a little embarrassed that the attention was on her "How are you going?"

"This is my partner Steve"

"My condolences"

Steve laughed as he shook her hand "She's way too cool to be your sister. Maybe the height"

"Well maybe you're abnormally tall. Have you thought of that, Steve?"

Chin, Danny and Konno chuckled softly

"Oh now I see it"

She smiled at him before chuckling

"You want to go and see you're niece?" Danny asked

"Yeah!"

Steve, Kono and Chin watched them walked out of the office while they didn't stop talking the whole time. Ava was a Williams' for sure.


	2. Chapter 2

_They got out to the parking lot and she saw the beautiful silver beast and the smile on her face grow until it reached her ears._

_"Whoa"_

_"Thanks"_

_"That is not your car"_

_"Yeah it is. If I move to a place like this I need something great in my life"_

_"Can I drive?" she asked her brother excitedly_

_"Hell no"_

_"Why!"_

_"Do you not remember the last time you drove my car"_

_"Danno, I was sixteen and the tree jumped out on to the road, thank you very much"_

_They jumped into the car as her brother continued to laugh at her. They both remembered that day very well. Danny actually took the wrap for her, told their father that he was actually the one driving, so she wouldn't get in trouble. It was one of the benefits' of being the baby of the family. They drove down the coast as she took in as much as she possibly could. All the places she had been in this world but she had never been to Hawaii. She reached down for her handbag and got out her sunglasses._

_"So?" Danny asked_

_"So?"_

_"What's going on? Why the spontaneous trip down to the pits of hell"_

_"Oh come on Danny. It's not that bad"_

_"It aint Jersey"_

_"Thank god for that"_

_"What do you have against Jersey?"_

_"How long you got, Danny?"_

_"God, you're such a snob and stop dodging my question. Why are you here?"_

_Her heart started to beat faster, wondering if he had seen right through her. She wasn't ready to confuse yet. She didn't have the courage; she didn't know what to say. Danny was going to go off she knew that. One thing they both had in common was a short fuse._

_"Maybe I just missed my family, Daniel"_

_"You are so post break up. Ava you always do this post break up you hit the road. Ever since that tool Johnny Velez broke up with you at seventeen"_

_"I went to Hoboken when Johnny dumped me for that tramp Maria Ramlu"_

_"Yeah exactly"_

_"Danny, Hoboken is still in New Jersey"_

_"Yeah but you still had to drive there, Hench hitting the road"_

_Ava needed to change the subject and fast otherwise he was going to figure it out. She wasn't ready for that._

_"So your partner's pretty hot. Is he with anybody?"_

_Her brother took his eyes off the road and looked over at her disgusted._

_"Do not sleep with my partner. That's wrong, even for you"_

_"Danno, I am just stating the obvious"_

_"Well don't Ava. We are no longer talking, until we get there because I am worried about where this conversation is going!"_

_"God, you're such a girl" she said laughing. Ava couldn't believe that had actually worked but it had and she could breathe a little easier at least for a little while._

_They pulled into the driveway of Rachel's house and Ava looked over at it shocked at the castle like building in front of her._

_"Where's the moat?" she asked under her breath_

_"Tell me about it"_

_"Maybe he is compensating for something"_

_They both hopped out of the car as Gracie come running out of the house playfully yelling her dad's name._

_"What are you doing here?" she asked jumping into his arms_

_"Well we've got a visitor"_

_Ava walked out from the back of the car and watched her nieces face light up when their eyes meet. Danny put her back in the ground before watching Grace run over and hug her aunt as tight as she possibly could._

_"Oh my god. You've gotten so big. Hi!"_

_"Where have you been?"_

_"I've been everywhere, baby"_

_Ava spun Grace around so she was facing her mother who was walking out of the mansion that Rachel called a home. Rachel and Ava smiled and talked politely, were civil but there was an ice between them, an icy demeanor of a little sister who was very protective of her big brother._

_Ava was introduced to Stan, mistakenly called him Dan, well maybe not so mistakenly. They all sat in the kitchen as Gracie very excited told Aunt about all her adventures in Hawaii and all her friends at school._

_"So pink is you most favorite, upon favorite colors?"_

_"Yeah"_

_"You know where we need to go? El Escorial in Madrid. They have these trees there. They leaves a bright, bright pink and when it snow - the tree make all the snow that same color"_

_"Can we go?"_

_"In a few years when you're a little older if it's okay with your mum and dad?"_

_"No way!" Danny told them shaking his head"_

_"Don't you think I'd be good guardian for your daughter? I am offended" she said playing along us Gracie laughed._

_"If I left her with you she'd come back with a tattoo and piercings"_

_"You say that like it's a bad thing"_

_"No way in hell"_

_"You're no fun"_

_Her brother just rolled his eyes and shook his head. The truth was Gracie was so much like his little sister it wasn't funny._

_She respectful waited until they were back into the Carmaro before she turned to her brother and said_

_"Oh my god, that guy is a total tool"_

_"I know right!"_

_"What is she thinking? Rachel has lost her mind. Danno I need a drink. A huge drink and the past hour of my life back. He's an oxygen thief"_

_Danny laughed at his sisters' frank assessment of Stan, nothing like a little sisterly support to make your whole day a little brighter_

_She booked into the Hilton, dropped her bags and got changed quickly before she met her brother in the bar. He walked half way then he saw her walking towards him._

_"Where's the rest of the skirt?"_

_"Danny, I'm twenty seven now, you know that right"_

_"And what does that have to do with the length of your skirt"_

_Ava just shook her head and kept walking. Until she stopped in her tracks "Aww, penguins"_

_"From twenty-seven to seven in five seconds"_

_She ignored him and stood beside the lagoon and watched the penguins walk and slide around before he dragged her away. He had become accustomed to ignoring the look that other guys gave his sister, it had been happening since she was fourteen and he couldn't go around punching everyone and not get arrested for it. Easier just to ignore it. The whole team was at the bar waiting for them. They all sat at a table in the bar listening to stories of their childhood in Jersey. It was clear that Ava didn't think jersey was a utopia like Danny did but it was home to her. They could hear the affectionate in her voice for her family._

"_So what I'm the first stop on the Williams family tour, I'm touched"_

"_Well I would argue that you're a little touched, Danny but your were my second stop"_

"_Did the sisters get together did they?"_

"_Um no. Matty was closest"_

"_Matty? As in our brother who is a criminal, who is on the run, Matty?" _

"_He is also our brother, Danny. First and foremost he is my big brother"_

"_How about the loyalty to this big brother? The one sitting right in front of you" _

"_You mean the big brother that let Matt go in the first place?" Ava bit back. The whole table went silent in shock, amazed that she would cut so deep, so quickly. She stood up and grabbed her cigarettes and her handbag "I'm going to go get some air. Excuse me?" _

_Danny looked like he was about to blow a gasket as he watched her walk out of the bar. He screwed up his face and went to stand up to chase after her, before his partner stopped him._

"_I'll go. You'll just make it worse"_

_Steve made his way outside and couldn't see her anywhere. Not in the hotel complex at all, so he kept walking. There she was at one of the lagoons, burying her feet in the sand._

"_Wow, a Williams that likes the beach"_

"_The sand, hate the water"_

"_And there it is" he said sitting down beside her_

"_Technically it's not the beach"_

"_Correct" Steve chuckled "You're brother just likes to be the centre of attention. Doesn't like coming in second"_

"_I know. This is just how me and Danny are. How we always have been. We blow up sometimes; when I go back in there it will be like nothing ever happened" _

_Steve stood up and held his hand out to help her up _

"_Oh wow, a gentleman" she said with a chuckle, before taking his hand in her " I forgot what you fellas looked like"_

"_Why does that not surprise, Ava"_

"_Cursed with bad taste"_

"_That's gotta be fun for Danny"_

"_You'd have to ask him about that"_

_They walked back to the bar and joined the others and everything was like nothing had happened between the siblings. They one was laughing and joking and the night went by._


End file.
